If We Were Any Different
by LouiseRisa
Summary: You were known as the Princess and your hobby was torturing people. That was what you thought until he came back into the picture; bringing back some memories of the past. Stupid prince and his laughs! BelXreader; Readers' insert; can be considered Bel x Fem! Bel? First there was gore and now smut? Something is wrong with the writer!
1. Toying Around

**A KHR Fanfiction**** by ****_LouiseRisa_**

**If We Were Any Different**

**Summary:** You were known as the Princess and your hobby was torturing people. That was what you thought until he came back into the picture; bringing back some memories of the past. Stupid prince and his laughs! BelXreader; Readers' insert; can be considered Bel x Fem! Bel? Rated M for rather dark scenes and suggestive themes; this is just one of the many versions I have in my head.

**Disclaimer and Acknowledgement: **I do not own KHR; thanks to JT for the torture device ideas and a certain bastard for making me sadistic enough to write this.

~…~…~…~…~

You glared at the man before you. It was considered quite a feat in your famiglia as you were usually graceful in your movements and always maintained a calm yet guarded expression when you're not in the middle of a duty. None of those imbeciles had seen you gotten angry before, much less glared openly at your own boss the way you were now.

The nerve of the man! Just because the Princess agreed to join his pitiful famiglia, didn't mean that you'll do each and every one of the man's orders!

"Principessa," the fat, balding man said in a stern voice, but you couldn't care less; even though he's the don, the name that sent shivers down the spines of the strongest mafiosos was yours – _Principessa il Sadico_.

You specialized in the method of tortures; your favorite would be the ones you've collected from the medieval era. You glared daggers at the man again, imagining vivid images of him strapped to your torture bed as you flipped your long blonde with blood red highlights hair over your shoulders; you had no recollection of your real hair color, but you had taken a liking into the particular hairstyle you had now since of young age.

You shrugged, "I will only do as I please, Old Man. Just because I joined your famiglia, doesn't mean I'll do every single order you gave me. I'm pretty sure that the Vongola or the Gesso will appreciate me more."

The hidden threat was hanging in the air and the atmosphere became tense as the men – guardians – stiffen around you; their hands itching to reach for their weapon. You looked at them square in the eyes, clearly amused; they knew you could single-handedly take them all out if you so wish.

Your boss, a man that went by with the name Eliodoro, gulped before he stood shakily. He walked to the double doors in the meeting room you were sitting in and turned to you.

"Principessa, I apologize for my rude behavior. But this is a job only you can do, if you do not wish to do it …" the man never got the chance to finish his sentence as a small silver blade appeared out of nowhere to be buried deep in his throat.

An almost familiar sinister laugh rang through the grand room.

"Ushishishishishi… The Prince is here for his Principessa…"

You rolled your eyes at the almost possessive growl the voice emitted; that was typical of him, to barge into your mission just like that. You were supposed to take down the Piccolo Famiglia slowly from the inside, as was the order of your boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, after his attempt on the CEDEF's wife.

The whole Vongola was in an unrest due to the incident and it had even made your royal blood boiled at the fact that they had the nerve to attack the sweet woman that took care of you when you were injured once; it may had hurt your pride to acknowledge this but seeing the smile on said woman's praise was worth more than anything, as would the whole up and down of Vongola would agree to.

So, you volunteered to take on this mission on yourself. You had had planned perfectly on what to do, since most of the mafia never knew of your allegiance.

You even had a guillotine prepared in your torture chambers set out for this man in particular. You couldn't help the whine that escaped your lips as the stunned men starting to cower in fear as Prince the Ripper – Belphegor – appeared.

"He was mine, Bel~!"

"Ushishishishi… Principessa took too long; and the Prince doesn't like it."

You harrumphed and glared at your childhood friend, feeling his eyes on you rather than seeing them as the men tried to escape. Note the word 'tried'.

As soon as they moved an inch towards the door, a few more blades embedded themselves before them, sending them toppling backwards; effectively scaring them off the idea of running away.

"I'll save these for you then, Principessa," he told you as he gestured with one hand to the shaking men. You grinned and hugged the blonde, giving him a light peck on the cheeks for the gift.

"You're the best, Bel~! But I'm still pissed that you took my kill; again!" you mock-glared at him before you promptly dragged the fainted men out to your torture chambers. They had fainted at some point at seeing how casual you were with the Varia officer.

You giggled loudly and disappeared from the Prince the Ripper's sight, not noticing the slight frown that you'd knew he had on should you turned around.

~…~…~…~…~

It was late in the evening when you were done with your 'toys'.

_'How weak,'_ you thought as you wiped the blood and gore off your hands; the dead bodies of the whole Piccolo lay in various parts of the room you were in.

You chuckled at the sight of one man, apparently still breathing, even though his intestines were out for display. You smiled; it wouldn't hurt if the person who saw your smile was going to die, and walked closer to the gasping man.

"Aww… It's just you and me now, Javier," you grinned sadistically, eyes sweeping over your 'comrades'. "You know what, I like you," you paused slightly at this, noticing another presence that had slipped into the room. Ignoring the nosy prince, you continued, "You were always the quiet one. You weren't involved in the _incident_ but you didn't even try to stop it either."

You clicked your tongue at him as he whimpered; watching you going through the collection of knives you had lain upon a surgical table.

You could practically feel the blood thirst appearing as a glint in your eyes, almost staining the baby blue of your eyes red with the pure desire.

The man, Javier, was already on the verge of dying anyway; why not play with him a little longer? You fingered a knife that was a gift from Bel for your fifteen birthday two years ago. You grinned, a predatory sadistic teeth flashing smile; it was the very same smile that earned you your title as the Principessa il Sadico, the same one that send shivers down the spine of even the strongest of Mafioso, and the very much same smile that was making the one other occupant of the room tremble in excitement.

Sensing the strong air of anticipation from the prince, you looked up to him in the shadows – as if to seek permission from him. A knife embedded on the board behind you, its blade barely grazed your own neck, was the reply you were waiting for and you knew that your next move was very much approved.

Castration could be said to be an inhumane action to some – perhaps even a form of art to another –, but to you, it was just for the pure agony that your toys suffered through that probably made you as excited as Bel was as you listen to the pain filled scream of Javier rang out in the room. You hadn't given him any pain killers or morphine to ease the pain; after all, where would the fun be if your toy was asleep?

It was not long afterwards that the man lost consciousness and eventually died, his blood drenching the marble tiles in thick pools. You pouted in disappointment; you had thought that Javier, being the quiet one, might be able to prove more of an entertainment than his petty famiglia.

You looked up from your perch on the surgical table to watch Bel appeared from the shadows, his ever present smirk plastered on his face.

"Bel~" you whined.

"Ushishishishishi… Yes, principessa?"

"I want a new toy."

"Shishishi, then I'll get you a new one."

"But I want Javier; I hadn't had enough fun with him yet a-..." you couldn't find the words to finish your complaints to your childhood friend as he had moved suddenly and ever so gracefully from where he was standing to be choking you, having you hover in mid-air.

"Is this all a game to you?" he seethed, anger making his face flushed red; redder than the rubies he had for eyes that only you alone knew of.

"What if I say it is?" you retorted, ignoring the pain in your throat, your eyes twinkled with amusement at the event unfolding before you. He couldn't have fallen that far, right?

With a growl he let the hand choking you by the neck loose slowly, before landing a needy, almost desperate kiss on your lips. It was the first time that he had initiated any physical contact with you in the past few years and frankly you were shocked; pleasantly shocked, dare I say.

You gasped and even moaned loudly at the fervent kisses from Bel and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past your defenses and explored the hot cavern that was your mouth; each crook and cranny left untouched. His hands roamed freely on your clothed body, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Your mind was caught up in a trance and everything happened in a blur as the surgical table was suddenly empty of its dead occupants and bloodied tools and your bare back touched the still wet blood on it; yours and Bel's clothes had been discarded sometime during that state of ecstasy you were in.

It's too late to turn back now; you couldn't break free of his strong vice grip. Not that it mattered much to you. After all, Belphegor, the youngest prince of the country next to yours, was and would always be your childhood friend, and first and foremost of all, you beloved fiancé.

As he kissed the senses out of you in the chamber full of dead bodies, you could tell, from the hungriness that was barely kept under control from the blonde man kissing you that even if you wanted to escape, there was no escaping the painful pleasure all these kisses were promising you of.

Truly, if you were any different, Bel should be worrying if you're the right girl he's supposed to marry.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **There! I've typed it, now leave me alone!… Err… Hi guys… Sorry, that was for those annoying bunnies. They wouldn't leave me alone and it's 2.30am and I need my sleep and all that crap. This is my first reader's insert fiction and I hope you think I've done a good job with it; at least a passable one. Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, and please tell me if I've put this in the right rating (couldn't decide to put it as T or M).

Please read and review and I might just type up the other versions I had in mind…

**Extra note for readers of That Is All, For Now:** Good news guys! I've been working on the sequel and know what? I'm too tired to be continuing to write it right now, but give me a little more time and we can enjoy the sequel together~! Feel free to PM me on anything you'd like to see in it, and I'll try to incorporate your ideas with mine. Thanks!


	2. Jumping Ships

**If We Were Any Different – Version 2**

**Summary:** You were known as the Princess and your hobby was torturing people. That was what you thought until he came back into the picture; bringing back some memories of the past. Stupid prince and his laughs! BelXreader; Readers' insert; can be considered Bel x Fem! Bel? Rated M for rather dark scenes, a little verbal abuse and smut; this is just proof of how twisted my mind have become.

**Disclaimer:** The creator of KHR is Japanese, going by the name Amano Akira.

**A/N:** This is one of the versions I have for If We Were Any Different. It's more or less similar to the chapter before this; actually all of the ones that I'm working on are, since they stem from the same train of thought. Well, as warning, there's smut inside of this version so… Young readers, beware. Enjoy. And to a friend, ICED CHOCO~

~…~…~…~…~

You looked on wearily as the man you had to call 'boss' droned on and on about some mission he was sending you out in.

That fat assed of a man was starting to bore you with his long-winded explanation on how he wanted the strongest famiglia in all of Italy to fall. You snorted inwardly; yea, as if wiping out the Vongola was an everyday task to you.

You took a look at your nails, examining them for a few short seconds and deemed the neon green color that had been painted on last night no longer attracted you; your fat boss cleared his throat.

"Were you listening, Principessa?" Eliodoro – your poor excuse of a boss – asked you.

"Yes, Old Man," you drawled lazily back at him, looking up from your nails, mentally making notes to paint them a bright pink later.

The planning of the invasion then continued, with no more interruption whatsoever from anyone; you were only half listening to Eliodoro as he droned on and on for hours nonstop, going into details of how he'd want each and every one of the Piccolo Famiglia to act.

It was three nights later when the invasion commenced.

To say that it was chaotic would be an understatement. Eliodoro had planned to wipe the Vongola out one by one; and despite how you loathed the idea, you had no choice but to follow his orders. It wasn't as though you were such a puppy that you'd follow each and every order of your master accordingly, no; your body was not acting as your mind was willing it to, somehow it was as though you were bewitched to do whatever you were doing now. Besides, you got to kill someone; that was a good enough reason for you.

You killed and slashed around as you normally would; but that was your body working from memory, not out of the commands of your brains. You frowned internally. Something must be up; your intuition as a royalty and hitwoman had never failed you before, why would it now?

Putting all your trust in that, you let your body did as it wanted to; uncaring of the consequences.

It was not until another 2 hours of slashing and killing that you managed to enter the castle you were charging into; the Varia castle.

You were the head of your troupe and when you entered the castle first, you get this feeling to duck out of the way of whatever object that was flying towards you; yet since your body was on autopilot, you were unable to control it and hit you the unknown thing did. The last thing that you remember hearing before blackness surrounded you completely was an eerily familiar "Ushishishishi".

Sinking into the dark world of unconsciousness, you were just berating yourself for letting your guard down a little too much; especially for rendering yourself wholly to your subconscious. Willingly or not, it was no excuse as to let yourself to be captured. Your internal struggles lasted on and on, until something cold and utterly, inhumanly freezing was splashed onto you, drenching your physique.

You shivered violently from the cold and slowly blinked the water away from your eyes before opening them fully to glare at your perpetrator. A floating baby with a snake ringlet hovering above his or her head greeted your eyes.

"Mu…" he or she said. Your mind registered that the baby must have been the famed Mammon of the Varia, the elusive illusionist of theirs, the holder of the purple pacifier and the Mist of the Arcobaleno.

You smirked lightly despite the situation you were in; you were tied on a cross, your hands on the two sides of it and your legs were tied together at the bottom.

'_What creativity,'_ you thought as you mentally rolled your eyes heavenwards.

The baby, Mammon, seemed to be waiting for whatever or whoever that would be coming in for your torture later; how ironic, the Principessa il Sadico, about to be tortured by some other person for information instead of the other way around.

You turned your head sideways only to see two other head commanders of the troupes sent to attack other parts of the castle still unconscious, them being bounded as you were. _'Pathetic weaklings,'_ you thought.

The other two – Javier and Enrico, if you were not mistaken – were supposed to be one of the best Mafiosi in your famiglia and seeing them beaten up to such a state they were in made you seethed in anger for not letting you join in the fun of it; it wasn't as though you were thoroughly loyal to the Piccolo, you joined the famiglia just to pass time anyway.

Javier was supporting a bruised jaw and a bloody nose; his clothes were in tatters with some burnt edges as though he had been shocked multiple times with electrical currents. Enrico, on the other hand, was starting to regain his consciousness as he stirred when a pail of ice water appeared before his face and was splashed onto him. You almost thought that maybe he wasn't so pathetic after all, that is until he screamed with a high pitched voice and shouted incoherently at the empty air.

"Mu… It seems like I have gone overboard with my illusions upon his capture," the baby mumbled. You narrowed your eyes at the baby when you remembered that there was one more commander that wasn't present in the darkened chamber.

"Where's Alfonse?" you weren't particularly interested in the black-haired man, but he had proved himself to be entertaining in the bedroom; you were rather fond of his quirky ways and he was probably the only one in that famiglia that you'd allow to fulfill your carnal desires. He had had the guts to approach you when the others had obviously steered clear of your way; it was his reward in a sense.

"Ushishishishi… If you meant that black-haired man with the leather getup, boss took care of him for interrupting his nap," another voice that wasn't the baby's replied you.

Before your eyes, you saw the baby nodded at owner of the voice that was behind you and the two on your sides blurred before they disappeared completely and you suddenly found yourself tied onto a bed instead of the cross from before; your hands were tied onto the headboard while your legs were tied to the two posts at the bottom respectively. If this was an illusion, the itch from the ropes was too real for its own good.

"Ushishishishi… This isn't an illusion, Principessa; we had to drug you to get you here," the same voice from earlier said as if reading your thoughts.

You whipped your head around to the source of it, only to see a blonde man with a small crown that looked almost like a tiara placed atop of his head. He walked closer to the bed where you were strapped onto.

Silently, you moved your nails along the rope that was binding you to the bed; the small blades that were hidden within them would do the job of easing you out of whatever the man was planning for you. You frowned when you realized that the ropes weren't loosening at all; the blades were gone!

You growled at the approaching man, yearning to tear him apart. The blades within the nails were a present from a childhood friend of yours and you only ever use them in dire situations; so far, only you knew where you kept those blades hidden.

Later, although it felt just like a mere blink of an eye, you found yourself – still strapped onto the bed – was feeling as though your veins were on fire.

The man – whom you later identified as Belphegor, the storm of the Varia, a so-called prince of some country or another, the so-called "Prince the Ripper" – was harassing you. Well, harassing would be an understatement of what he was doing to you; he was raping you goddammit!

But his touches, the feel of his feather light caressing fingers that trailed along your body, the fiery trails those very fingers left behind, they were making you losing your senses, overriding them even.

'_This man… This man is dangerous,'_ your subconscious mind decided.

You tried resisting yourself from moaning in pleasure or giving him any responses at all; you knew doing so would just incite him to continue on with his pleasurable torture. Despite the burning desire this man enticed of you, you had to remember that at this point, you were still very much tied to the Piccolo Familglia.

His lips felt like the insides of a rose even as they brushed against yours vehemently. It took all your willpower not to sigh aloud when they left your probably swollen ones.

It wasn't long until his skilled hands began their assaults on your clothed breasts, fondling them as he snaked his tongue down your neck.

You held still most of the time, almost squirming under his teases; almost, with the ropes helping you to stay in place. You were able to control yourself so far, but if the pooling heat in your abdomen and the growing wetness between your legs didn't stop soon, you were very much on the verge of giving in, thank you very much.

"Ushishishishi… It seems that the Principessa is very stubborn, don't you think?" Belphegor mumbled against your skin, pausing in his acts, his cool breath brushing past your exposed neck where his tongue had made their wet trails on earlier.

Slowly, as if you were watching the cracking of a glass in slow motion, your will broke and you simpered as your assaulter bit down hard at the area between your neck and shoulder, licking at the blood that was oozing through from the wound he made.

You gritted your teeth together to stop yourself from crying out loud at the pleasure from the action; try as you may, a strangled moan still managed to escape you.

You felt rather than saw Belphegor smirked against your neck. You could feel him unzipping your black leather jacket slowly and you couldn't help the shiver of anticipation from running down your spine; this man may be dangerous, but he sure did know how to excite you.

He tried to yank the piece of clothing off of you, but you have to remember that you were still tied onto the bed the two of you were on, thus the action itself brought a hiss of pain from you. You glared at the grinning man above you.

"Ushishishishi… My apologies Principessa," Belphegor drawled huskily before taking out one of his famed curved knives and cut the sleeves of your jacket off, making it easier for him to take the piece of clothing off you.

You had your maroon tank top underneath the jacket and before anything else could be uttered between the two of you, Belphegor had somehow managed to get rid of that too; revealing you almost topless with only your too small blood red lacey brassiere on, and that darned piece of cloth wasn't providing you as much coverage as you liked. You had no idea why you had chosen that particular undergarment but seeing as your body was on autopilot at the time that was the only explanation your mind could conjure up in this state of hazed fire.

This time, you could see the hungry predatory grin of the perverted prince who was hovering above of you, feeling his gaze taking you in; from the recently dyed blonde streaked red mess above your head you called your hair, to the swollen pink lips that was a courtesy of him, to the nearly exposed jutting nipples of your breasts barely hidden by the red lace, down to your tied legs that were still cladded in your black skinnies.

He was kneeling on the bed, his legs on your sides and his hands were resting on the pillows with your head right between them; none of his weight fell on you.

After a few pants of breaths, the blonde man continued his harassments on you and this time, you didn't bothered with stopping yourself from moaning, shivering and once, almost screaming, with pleasure.

Belphegor started again with open mouthed kisses on the hollow of your neck, biting and licking the exposed skin lightly as his lips travelled down to your cleavage area.

His hands, on another note, were busy as his right was drawing marks – travel routes – for his lips while his left was slowly making its way from the bared small of your back southwards to your bum. You shivered as he licked the valley created between the two mounds of flesh on your chest and his right hand was travelling further south, stopping only at the waistline of your skinnies.

Somehow, you managed to find the will in you and pouted.

"Hey, you perverted Principe, why am I the only one that's half naked here?" you asked boldly, eyes closing to try and ease the overridden senses of yours while trying to forget the pain of the binding ropes at your hands and legs.

"Ushishishishi…" was the only thing you heard before the warm presence atop of you disappeared momentarily; but it was only for a few seconds before you felt someone's warm skin touching yours. You opened your eyes to see Belphegor, topless, smirking at you as his stomach touched yours; you could feel his growing manhood through the fabrics that were covering both of your private areas.

"Release me," you said as you shivered.

"Ushishishishi… Only if the Principessa promise not to leave this bed," Belphegor murmured almost breathlessly against your ear. Couldn't find your voice, you nodded at him and you watched as the muscles on his body moved and flexed as he cut off the ropes that were bounding you.

Once released, you took your wrists to your chest, rubbing them a little, as Belphegor went and unbound the ropes around your ankles.

Normally, this would be when you kill your perpetrator and leave, saving yourself, but this man was something else entirely. You were behaving temerariously, you knew, but you held onto the promise and had only stayed put in the bed.

"Ushishishishi… The Principessa isn't going to run away?" Belphegor questioned.

You hadn't feel like answering him, but the growing heat in your abdomen needed release; you crawled forward and with your hands circling around the blonde's head, kissed him lustfully. He, of course, responded with the same, if not more, amount of passion.

This man was eroticizing you, and you were welcoming the sensations that he was invoking from you; that ought to count for something.

Your hands, free from their bonds earlier, roamed the toned body of the assassin that was still kissing you; his hands gripping onto the bed sheets next to you as he had somehow managed to push you down onto the bed once more. You could feel clearly underneath your fingers how he shivered with pleasure as you touched him from his neck to his sculptured six packs and you continued to trail your hands over his physique until they came to a stop at the waistline of his pants. He stopped kissing you then.

Both of you drawed in some deep breaths; after that, everything happened so quickly; it was almost nothing but a blur of motions.

It wasn't long after that that your skinnies were ripped off to reveal the matching skimpy red lace panty and his hard length – still hidden within his leather pants – was pressing urgently against your heated core. He grinded himself against you, causing the wetness between your legs to grow more and more and the pool of heat in your abdomen to move southward, where your core was pulsing with every grind of his manhood.

Your first release came not long after.

Wasting no time, your positions were flipped around; him with his back on the bed, while you were straddling him as you gasped for air from the pleasure of the release not long ago.

Belphegor laid on the bed with his two arms spread across the bed – making a T shaped sign; you bent down to his neck.

"This is payback for earlier," you whispered against his neck, your breath making his frame shuddered beneath you before you bit down on his flesh. You tasted the rust before you could see the red liquid dripping from the bite mark on his shoulder. His grunts and groans of pleasure that came as you left wet trails of kisses from the wound to his jaws and finally his lips was more than satisfactory to you.

At the moment, you had forgotten that he was supposed to be your captor and that you were supposed to be in a mission of bringing the dwellers of a certain castle down.

You aided him into pulling his pants out of the way even as the both of you were engaged in a battle of dominance with your tongues; kicking at the fabric and tugging it time to time again until it released its prisoner. The both of you were unable to get enough of each other and even when the only barrier left between the two of you was the skimpy undergarments that barely covered you, the two of you seemed to yearn more of each other.

He flipped your positions once again, taking matters into his own hands. His warm right palm found its way to your core, covering the wet area before slipping his fingers underneath the thin red fabric and started rubbing within the folds of your clitoris with deliberate slowness; you gasped sharply and moaned in ecstasy. His left palm rested itself upon the mound of flesh on your right, massaging it as his mouth busied itself with your left breast, suckling at it as though a newborn baby would; both through the almost diaphanous red fabric that barely covered them. You arched your back as you moaned and whimpered, your hands gripping the sheets tightly as you ached for more; your senses were going wild from the sensations you had never felt before – sensations that only he had managed to call upon.

You were pretty sure that after this, you wouldn't want anyone else but him to touch you.

You giggled gleefully when you felt a cool metal rest against the crest between your breasts; just beneath the thin string of the suddenly constricting red lace. You could care less of the obscenity of the action; you laid further backwards into the bed, urging the blade to cut the lace off, wanting to free your teats of their cage. The blonde prince noticed the action and he smirked smugly, as if wanting to taunt you; you only grinned back breathlessly at him.

As if on a trance, the man above you moved the knife upwards, effectively cutting off the lace, but the piece of fabric still needed to be removed to allow the hardened nipples of yours to be truly freed. Reaching backwards, you unclasped the single hook that was supposed to hold the now unusable brassiere together and as you made to shed the annoying piece of clothing off, he stopped you from further movement.

Since the strap in front had been cut off and the hook had been unclasped, the red lace laid idly on your protruding breasts. The pervert of a prince – for there was no other way to explain his next action – kissed you neck, biting once at the flesh there and trailed a line with his tongue to the piece of cloth. His hands moved to grasp yours on the sheets and your fingers interlocked each other as his mouth teasingly picked the cloth away, enveloping the flesh with his warm, wet mouth. His teeth then stopped momentarily at the end to bite the nub lightly while his cool breath collided with the tender flesh below; you cried out.

Then, he spat the cloth away from the bed, turning back to give the uncovered mound of flesh some attention; licking, biting and gnawing at the sensitive nub continuously. You continued to moan and shiver and gasp as he pleasured you, only to stop until he repeated the actions with the other side; your hands gripping his at intervals.

In all that mess of emotions, you could barely registered the fact that Belphegor had stopped holding your hands and had been fingering the thin strap around your waist, his own manhood pulsing with almost every breath he took; feeling anxious to get them out of the way – wanting to feel more of you. When you once again felt the cool smooth metal of a blade grazing on the sides of your hip, you realized with anticipation that soon, you would be fully revealed to this man.

Your hands reached upwards to rest themselves around his neck as you pulled him down towards you.

"Impatient, aren't we?" you whispered seductively against his lips.

"Well, you were getting pretty damn hot yourself," he whispered in between the kisses you exchanged, his breath washing over your face, making the heat in your abdomen grow and your pulsing core almost unbearable.

You almost whined from the loss of warmth on top of you as he pulled away, the slight weight he'd put on you leaving you; but you had refrained because you could feel the back of the blade pressing onto your skin, almost drawing blood, not that you'd minded.

With one fluid flick of his hand, you felt the band around your waist loosened and the cool metal disappeared; you felt rather than saw the shredded clothing being picked up by the tip of the blade and thrown away. He eyed you lustfully; grinning at how wet you were for him as you let out a small moan, feeling like you were under some kind possession under his hungry gaze.

Your half-lidded eyes looked at him as he crouched lower to the source of your pain and soon, pleasure. He kissed soundly at the insides of your thighs; his cool breath occasionally making its way to you. He bit once as his lips got precariously near to your entrance before soothing the pain away with a lick, making you gasped and moaned again when he repeated the action as he slowly moved upwards.

You mewled in excitement when you realized that he had had enough of fooling around and was actually kissing his way up to your lips once more; you could feel him positioning himself at your entrance, the tip touching the most sensitive part of your body – the part that required the most attention right now – and your arms winded themselves around him automatically with anticipation.

With a deep growl from him and a painful gasp from you, he slammed himself into you, your nails scraping his back from the overwhelming sensation. His hard member had not been fully inserted in and you shuddered as you felt yourself tightened around him.

The both of you lay still for a moment; it was a brief one as you enjoyed the feel of each other, you encasing him and him having part of himself surrounded by the warmth of you. You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter and you swayed your hips a little, yearning more of him, needing more of that sinful pleasure. He complied, pulling back until his tip was almost out of you before slamming himself in the hot cavern that was you again and again.

For a while, it was only the feel of him touching your spot with those continuous thrusts of his, making you moaned and whimpered with every movement as he felt your core, drowning you in pleasure with his groans and growls as the both of you were pleasuring each other. Your body was getting hotter and hotter with every thrust he made; perspiration adorned both of your bare bodies, making the friction of skin on skin between the two of you seemed more heated as it could ever be.

You were feeling as though you were on fire, and you knew that you wouldn't last that much longer until you found your release. He continued pushing himself inside of you faster and faster, each thrust growing with force and strength, wanting to feel more and soon the moment you two were waiting for came.

You screamed as you felt yourself burst with the orgasm he made of you and not a few seconds later, a shot of warmth came up upon you and you knew that he had come as well, growling into your ears loudly.

You never counted how many times the two of you were at it then, but you knew that each time the pleasure raked through your bodies, there wouldn't be any other man that could truly excite you as much as this blonde, perverted prince and there wouldn't be any other person that would give you as much pleasure as he did.

Sometime near dawn, the both of you fell asleep. You remembered thinking to yourself before weariness claimed you was that you were glad of one of the perks of being an assassin was that your honed stamina last longer than normal humans.

You barely had a few hours of sleep when you awoke.

You weren't awoken by the sunlight streaming on your eyes; that I could say. Oh, there were windows in the room you were in; rather, you were woken up by something sliding out of you and something that had kept you warm through the cold leaving you.

You grabbed the first thing that your hand landed on and opened your eyes only to see that you were holding onto the hand of a naked man whose crown was stuck crookedly on his hair. You pulled him back down to you, your mind still groggy with sleep and you were cold; there wasn't any blankets around therefore he was the only heat source.

"Stay," you mumbled sleepily against his sticky chest as you hugged him, warming the cold that had crept onto you in the brief separation. By some miracle, the man conformed and stayed, his arms moved to encircle your waist and you found yourself not minding it at all. The two of you fell back into dreamland not very long after, locked within each other's embrace, your bodies zero point one millimeter apart.

Your next awakening however, wasn't as quiet as the first one; your slumber was broken by a loud banging at the door and an inhumanely loud "VOOIIII".

You turned your attention from the door to brush the bangs out of the eyes of the man that was somehow still sleeping even though he had woken before you earlier in the day. Your heart was suddenly hit with a little something called nostalgia as you noticed that some features of his face resembled your long-dead childhood friend slashed fiancé.

You shook your head out of the thoughts of the young boy you nicknamed 'Belphy' and eventually thought that truly, the time to escaped had come; especially when the door seemed like it would break any moment now.

You sighed. You knew that you should kill the man before you but he _was_ entertaining; maybe you should leave him alive and perhaps visit from time to time for some relief.

You decided that that would be exactly what you would do. You gently got him out of you; the heated passion of last night had ended when you fell asleep after his final release into you. You looked around to see that your underwear were definitely unusable considering what had happened – so were your clothes for that matter.

So you were left with only the option of taking the prince's clothes; or not.

For some odd reasons, you found a set of clothing that would probably scream you, should you still be in the courts of the royal back home. You shook your head. His title as Prince the Ripper couldn't have had anything to do with real royal blood right?

You contemplated the thought for a few short moments before the door banged again; this time with a forcefully high pitched voice screaming – or attempted to scream, it was more of a squeal-ish thing, I guess – into the room, wanting to wake the sleeping man in the bed.

How'd he endured this type of noise and still be asleep, you'd never know and nor did you want to find out; your main priority now was to escape from this darn castle and cleanse yourself of the name of the Piccolo Famiglia.

Frankly, you thought that Eliodoro's life was pretty much shortened with this attempt of invasion; not that it succeeded, much. Besides, you weren't that fond of that pity famiglia anyway; a chance to change sides was welcomed.

You drew in a deep breath as you felt the almost familiar corset dig into your skin. When was the last time you had worn something the like of this? Five years? Six? Or was it seven years?

The dress wasn't much like the extremely modest type your parents used to make you wear, but this was what made it ideal for your escape. The short end on the front gave your legs the privilege of movement that would have been impossible with the one that you were forced to wear as a child. You shuddered at the memory of your mother threatening you to wear a certain bright orange dress back when you were five.

Quickly as if your life was on the line – which it was – you tied up the dress and gasped at how perfectly it fitted you. Another round of squeals and shouts echoed from outside; this time, you noticed that the sleeping man was starting to stir from his slumber a little.

Acting quickly, you yanked open the window, letting in more sunlight and a particular strong breeze blew in. You turned around once as you stepped onto the ledge, eyes widening as you took in the sitting form of the blonde-haired man looking your way.

You felt yourself smirked once and you freefell from the four-storied high window. For one moment though, you could've sworn you heard him called out to you with a nickname you'd forgotten you had.

It couldn't be now could it? I mean, you never learnt the full name of your childhood friend; only remembering that it was hard to pronounce in your four-year-old tongue. Prince 'Belphy' as you had called him then, he couldn't be this Belphegor right?

But even if he was who you think he was, it was too late; you've jumped out of the window and probably plunging into your own death. That was until you turned your body sideways mid-fall, twisting your body a little and landing on the ground, almost as graceful as a cat landing on its feet; the dress fluttering around your leg.

You looked back once to the window you've jumped out of, staring at the silhouette that was peering down as if looking for something.

Hurriedly, you ran and ran. And it was as if Lady Luck was smiling upon you, you made it safe out of the castle and its surrounding estate unscathed, laughing merrily all the way when you successfully escaped the borders that marked the Varia's land.

But you couldn't say the same a mere two years later.

~…~ TIME SKIP ~…~

Three months ago, you received a letter.

You were a freelance assassin then, working whenever you liked and however you liked.

But back to the letter, it was from your parents; and apparently you were to be engaged to some prince or another to strengthen the 'diplomatic relationship' between the two countries; to be used as a tool, how typical.

You could only snort at the preposterous idea, but you still went back anyway; just for the heck of it.

This would probably explain why you were sitting there in a lavishly decorated ballroom, looking bored in your favorite dress; which was a perfect combination of black, pink and purple. You looked at the twirling couples on the dance floor as your eyes fell droopily. The tightly bonded pure black corset – courtesy of a maid under the strict orders of your mother – was preventing you from slouching; not that you slouched, much.

You stood up then, wanting to get yourself some refreshment and away from the 'prince' that you were supposed to be engaged to, dragging your heavy dress all the way to the far end of the room when the grand double doors slammed opened dramatically.

You sipped your drink quietly as the room around you burst into activity.

Shouts of 'guards' and, well any form of security frankly, resounded in your ears as men in black suits and armors alike pushed forward to protect the royalties and nobles that were chatting and dancing happily moments ago.

At the door, six people stood; all six you recognized as the core members of the elite assassination squad, Varia. You almost snorted at the thought of the chances these pathetically weak guards winning against the six persons standing there; but what were they doing here?

Leaning against a pillar, your body was half-hidden by the shadows of the looming stairwell yet you still have perfect view of the six persons. A distance away, you heard some brave soul asking them on what did they want from this invasion; you recognized the slightly trembling voice as the man that you were to marry.

You let yourself smile a little as the scent of rust filled the air and gasps of disbelief echoed loudly in your ears; at least one problem was taken care of.

"Principe Eduardo!" you heard your parents shout, along with a few other voices you couldn't recognize.

"Trash," you heard the man with a raccoon tail said.

"Boss, shall I wipe them all out for you?" the man clad in black asked devotedly and was promptly silenced by a glare from raccoon-tail; whom you recognized as Xanxus, but raccoon-tail worked.

"VOIII! Where's Principessa il Sadico?" the silver-haired commander of the assassination squad yelled as you continued to watch; so they were after you?

They were answered by confused expressions and cries of denial such a person existed.

'_Fools,' _you mused.

You were just going to continue hiding your presence until you noticed Belphegor pulling a couple up to where he was standing; your eyes widened in shock and fury. What were the guards doing if they've captured your parents so easily? Then, you realized with a start that they must have used the baby illusionist's abilities to weave their way through.

You resisted the urge to palm yourself in the face.

Another round of gasps and shocked murmurs burst from the crowd when they realized that their hosts were captured.

You closed your eyes once in frustration before going out, clapping your hands and a sickly sweet smile plastered on your face.

"Good job finding me," you smirked, voice amused despite the situation, "and my apparent weakness too." You narrowed your eyes at the grinning blonde who was giving a regal bow of his own.

"Ushishishishi… It is but my pleasure, Principessa," you suppressed a shiver at his voice.

"Release my parents," you said firmly.

"Not unless you join our ranks as the Cloud Guardian, trash," raccoon-tail growled, obviously displeased with you – well, it's either you or the world in general.

"What makes you think I will?" you shot back, your right hand ready to yank off the heavy part of the dress away; there was a reason why this particular dress was your favorite.

A knife embedded itself onto the ground next to your feet then.

"Because the Prince wants you to," Belphegor said, earning himself some widening of the eyes from the guests, mostly.

Then, it was as though you were dancing; a deadly one that is.

The heavy pink-swirled-intricately-with-purple-and-black-background front of your dress was yanked off the moment you saw his movement, leaving your legs protected with only the leggings you had secretly worn underneath and the top part of your body covered with the corset mentioned earlier.

Knives were hurled towards each other as the both of you moved; there was a collective gasp from the crowd as they saw how fluid you were with your movements in the battle. You couldn't blame them really; none of them had really known of your involvement in the dark world of mafia.

You frowned as the exchanging of blows between you and Belphegor continued on; the action of pulling the blades out of the hidden compartment on your bodice was ringing a long but soft bell in your head. Granted, it was as though your world slowed down for a moment and everything clicked and started making sense.

"Belphy?" you whispered as you stopped suddenly, two of the knives thrown by the blonde prince grazed your skin lightly, drawing two lines of blood; one on your left cheek, the other on your right calf – splitting the tight black leggings slightly. Your opponent stopped his movements as well.

"Ushishishishi… Took you long enough to remember me, principessa," he said as he bowed once again, this time unearthing a long buried memory that was locked up in the corners of your mind.

The image of a younger version of the blonde prince flashed before your eyes. Your mind, reeled from the sudden surge of memories, almost couldn't keep up with the speed of each image, each moment the two of you had spent together – whether it was plotting against Rasiel or just sitting next to each other enjoying the silence or when he had taught you the art of the blades – until the year everyone in his kingdom were rumored to be dead.

Well, rumored; that bloody bastard was still alive damn it!

Feeling a little overwhelmed, your body staggered forward a little. The very person that had given you so much pleasure that night for god knows how many years ago – you never keep track of time anyway – was the closest thing you ever had to call a friend? How messed up can that be?

A loud shot of raging dying will flames sounded just as you fell into the fallen prince's arms, your mind was thoroughly blank by the time a commotion broke out in the ballroom; your mind apparently couldn't handle the stress. You were numb as darkness enveloped you and left unaware as a massacre occurred just within the reach of your hands; one that wasn't directly caused by you and it involved the last few of your rare bloodline.

I'd take a rough guess of about an entire day before you came to again. When you sat up on the soft surface supporting you, all that could be said about your surrounding was well, purple. From the dark violet wall to the purple-almost-black carpeted floor to the soft pale-purple bed you were occupying. You were starting to wonder if all this room had to offer was the varying shades of purple and violet until your eyes landed on black and white décor scattered around the room in the forms of a desk, side tables, cupboards and all sort of other things you could think of to be placed in a bedroom; if this was what it appeared to be.

You looked down to yourself to see that you were still in the clothing you were in at the ball; a tight-fitted black corset and the black leggings. Somewhere away, you saw a pink, purple and black mess of fabric and knew that it was the part that was yanked off from the supposed-dress.

You sighed, feeling a massive headache coming up.

Slipping your legs out of the comfy bed, you sat straighter as you looked around your surroundings properly. Then you noticed three doors that hadn't been registered in your mind earlier. Your curiosity got to you as you stood up shakily and walked to the first door; it was a walk-in closet. You slammed the door close as soon as you opened it; whose brilliant idea was it to create such a thing as a walk-in closet anyway? Don't get me wrong, you loved dressing up, but for a closet to be the first door that you opened, it was a little creepy even for you.

You opened the door again to reveal a gold background with a repetitive dark purple regal design. On the left side were two rows of black, pale yellow and white uniforms hung neatly with boots on the lower shelves; on the right were two empty handles for what you supposed to be your normal clothing. At the end of the room was a huge shelf with empty boxes upon empty boxes, no doubt for you to put whatever stuff you feel like placing there on a later date.

Dazedly, you walked out of the closet and opened the second door. You could only gape at the pale violet bathroom. Sure the ones that you used were a little larger than this bathroom before you, but the pale violet that adorned the walls was officially going to be listed as one of your favorite colors now.

Just as you thought you were going to check out the last door that would probably led you to your exit, you felt tempted for a good, long bath.

What? There's probably hot water and you'd love a good soak right about now anyway. No, the fact that you're half caked with gore did not prompt that idea into you.

You started the warm water into the tub, pouring some soap in and went out to the closet to grab some change of clothes; there weren't any other clothing around available other than the uniforms you recognized as the Varia's. You picked a form-fitting, dark violet T-shirt conveniently hidden from your view earlier and a black mini-skirt onto one of your arms. On your other arm, you hung the jacket you've seen the other elite members of the Varia worn in your past encounters; except you find the length of the jacket annoying and in a moment of indignation, you cut the jacket into half so it reached slightly above your midriff.

Satisfied, you took the clothes you picked, along with a large towel into the bathroom. Closing the door, you placed your things by the sink and hung the towel upon the rack above the tub. Just as the water was about to spill over the porcelain-white bathtub, you closed the tap and stripped naked. Glad that the restrictive corset was rid from your body, you slipped into the water-filled tub, releasing a contented sigh in the process.

You glanced distastefully at the pile of clothing that was discarded on the ground, remembering that you hadn't found any undies in the closet; whoever that stocked up her closet better watch their backs.

So immersed in thought that you were, you didn't notice the soft click of the door being opened and the person that entered silently with it.

"Ushishishishi… The prince was just going to stock up your closet; seeing you like this sure is a bonus."

You gasped loudly, turning towards the door as your hands instinctively move to cover yourself slightly despite after a moment of registration in your mind told you that this 'intruder' had seen you in more ways than one. You narrowed your eyes at him while silently berating yourself for not locking the door in the first place.

Belphegor, or as you had taken to call him from your memories – Belphy, strutted confidently towards you. His left hand was hidden in the pocket of his pants and his right was fingering the Varia's jacket of his. You felt his gaze raked over your naked form hungrily, even though there were some bubbles blocking his way a little here and there.

You rolled your eyes at the fallen prince and sunk yourself into the tub, leaving only your mouth and nose above the surface of the water.

"If you're done with what you're supposed to do, leave," you huffed lightly as you continued to stay in your submerged position, trying to convince yourself that no; you were not turned on by his appearance in your bathroom – if it was yours. You heard a noise, muffled by the presence of water all around your ears; it must have been a reply from Belphy. You thought nothing of it and breathed slowly out of your mouth.

Suddenly a set of lips brushed fervently against yours, pushing you further into the lukewarm water. You felt the bare arms and legs of the fallen prince encaging you within the porcelain. Shocked, you started struggling, but it wasn't long before you caved in to the caresses that ignited a familiar burn in you. Slowly but surely, you moved to wrap your bare feet around the blonde's waist, noticing with your sense of touch that he had probably discarded his clothing before he jumped into the water with you.

Just as your lungs burned and you could feel soap water around the edges of your lips locking, Belphy rose from the tub with your arms and legs around him, clinging for dear life; water began to drip in an agonizingly slow manner. Out of the corner of your eyes, you noticed that the crown that usually adorned the prince's head was set upon the counter next to the sink.

You felt the palm of his right hand upon your back just as he burrowed his face in the crook between your right face and shoulder; there was a small clank and you knew he'd pulled out the stopper of the tub. You shivered violently then, when he blew at the very spot he had been resting his head on earlier, and your breast shuddered against his muscled chest.

You groaned lightly when Belphy's lips attacked yours again, lowering the both of you into the tub that was too small to fit the both of you comfortably; but then again, the both you still felt as though you weren't close enough. Bare skin brushed against skin as the battle for dominance reigned on in that confined space; though you already were losing since the beginning, it was already known the moment your back touched the cold porcelain.

You knew you weren't imagining the poking at your thighs and the warm hands that had taken the responsibility of kneading into your sensitive mounds of flesh as you probably did in the past two years when there was nothing to do and your thoughts drifted. You squirmed under the man's weight, needing to feel more of this… this morbidity!

You felt your devoured lips losing their captors just as your daze eyes managed to look up at the startling red orbs you hadn't seen for all too long – ever since the occurrence where you were understood that your Prince Charming was most probably dead. Belphy's blonde hair clung to his head and you gingerly swept his bangs to the side, gaining more excess to his usually hidden eyes; eyes that soften slightly at your gesture. When you tried to pull your hand back to you, it was stopped by him pulling it over to cup his cheeks, him ginning contently back at you.

Feeling as though you were released by a spell and enchanted by another, you reached up as though you were going to kiss him – that was until you knocked his head with yours.

"OW! What was that for?" he clutched his head with his left hand, his right circling around your waist.

"You could've told me who you really were back then," you muttered, trying to get out of his reach from the side of the confined space; but the tub was small and still slippery from the lingering soap, so when you tried to slip out, you fell back in and consequently into his arms once again.

"Let me," he murmured softly into your ears. Wondering what he meant, your eyes were as wide as saucer pans when he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he stood and walked over to the shower; your arms automatically found their spot around his neck. The faucet was turned on and cold water rained down on your back as you clung onto the chuckling male tightly.

It was silent for a while and the prince let you got down off him to properly cleanse yourself of the remnants of the slippery substance. You hadn't realized the tears trailing down your cheeks until a cold hand wiped it away. Sympathetic red orbs – as sympathetic as they could ever be – gazed back at yours and you welcomed the embrace Belphy offered. You cried for a while – even though you were supposed to be a rather heartless assassin – you couldn't help but to cry for the passing of the last of your family, with the man who had a hand in it consoling you.

After a while, you collected yourself. Staring blankly at the toned muscles before you, you realized that its owner was holding you tightly to him as if you were a fragile object.

"Don't you… you know? Hate me or something?" you started, breaking the silence. The stutter was caused by the sobbing, you convinced yourself, not because of your insecurity and fear of the probability in losing the man embracing you too.

"Well, principessa, you cannot make the prince hate you; you can barely make the prince like you. The only thing you can make the prince do is love you."

You felt the prince smirked slightly as he said that, since his head was resting on your shoulder. Turning off the faucet, he swept you off your feet into his arms, his face grinning like the mad prince that he was – the blonde of his hair stuck to him as his red eyes seemed to smile at you. His face inched closer to yours and you found yourself unable to turn away; it was just a little too much for your mind to handle right now. His lips met yours in a really soft and sweet way that you wondered if this was the same boy you'd probably had feelings for when you were young, much less the same man that had been the definition of pure carnal pleasure in your mind.

You moaned loudly into his mouth and felt the reverberating growl answering you as the kiss turned into a battle of dominance.

Later, when you found yourselves ending up on the bed of your room, you knew that this was going to be one heck of a night for the both of you.

Maybe, you wondered, maybe you'd find a home within this Varia. Yes, a home with Belphy sounded good.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N:** AHAH! I finished the smut challenge! Hard to believe, but I DID IT! TO YOU-KNOW-WHO, YOU OWE ME A HUUGGGEEEE ICED CHOCOLATE~ *(^_^)* Took me half a year, but damn! (~^_^)~

To you other readers that may want to know, this version was not supposed to be a smut-filled one when I first had the idea. But a challenge was issued to me and I wanted to prove myself. This is my first time writing smut, and I'm not going to edit this – no beta reader too, so definitely unedited. (For reasons I don't really know how to explain…) So please! REVIEW! Tell me what you think? Should I write more smut? Or meh, just leave it, the smut-writing world is not for me?

BUT WAIT! There's still a short omake below before you review. (Considering the date, I think it's befitting that I add it.) ^_^

~…~…~…~…~

You rolled around in your bed, groaning lightly in the process. You were just trying to stretch a little bit but the arms around your waist were not much of a help in this situation. Sunlight continued to pour in.

Groggily, you turned to the window and saw fluffy white snow coating the sill; frost was just starting to cover the transparent glass.

You lay back onto the soft bed, smiling slightly at the blonde head that moved itself onto your chest. Cradling Belphy's head, you mentally started counting the days as per your usual morning routine.

Eyes widening slightly, you nudged the sleeping man awake.

"Ne, ne… Belphy…"

"What?" he replied, too tired and groggy to laugh his peculiar laughter.

"We survived the end of the world."

"But of course," he snorted, "We are, after all, royalties."

"Oh, and Belphy?" you implored, an innocent tone coloring your voice.

"Yes, principessa?"

"Happy birthday," you wished and kissed his forehead.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **I'm done! YOU MAY REVIEW NOW! *(^_^)*


End file.
